COLLEGE DISASTER!!!
by Tech1
Summary: What happens when the pilots go to college, and Duo and Wufei keep pulling pranks on one another?! on of the only stories to mix Drama and Humor!


College Disaster! 

Disclaimer: *Chewing on her pencil* um.......Do you know that blueberry pancakes with out blueberry's are plain PANCAKES!?!?!?, no?, didn't think so, ^_~

Wufei: Duh, Now say you don't own me....

Me: I....do.....own......you......*snaps fingers and oddly with her authoress powers Wufei turns into a chipmunk*

Wufei: EEEEPPP!!!!*squeaks*

BTW: Just to let you know Fei Fei authors Wu-man is not as obsessed with justice and weakness for you all have Wufei yelling "INJUSTICE" an average of 4 out of 7 sentences (Yes I did the math). Just look over your Gundam Wing tapes he really doesn't say INJUSTICE alot. Don't like it then no pancakes for you. .

==========================)==================(===================

This is the result of boring + Sugar Highs x sickness / Failing grades = This story!, ok I am not in college, I am in Middle School so if it isn't informative and correct I am sorry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why are we doing this again?" A short oriental looking boy with black hair and grey*1* eyes inquired*2*.

"Because we're 18, have no jobs, have scholarships for being in the war, need to get on with our lives, and this is what we should be doing." The blond hared Arabian replied.

"Yea, and Fei, college is like a party, the work is like the crashers, so to make that easier for your little Chinese brain, learn to party, and to loosen up!" The longest chestnut hared boy chimed with a smirk. This resulted in the Chinese teen drop-kicking him and knocking him unconscious. The teen dusted off his hands," I was a scholar you insolent cheap a-" "Uh! Wufei! children read these stories!" the blonde Quatre rushed in, " I'd love to make the world a better place, alas, murder is illegal." Wufei replied with a sigh.

"Hn." the trigger happy pilot grunted(Yeah, you know who he is....).

"Hey-y now Hey-y now!, Hear what I say now, Happiness is just around the corner-" Duo began to dream sing. Wufei kicked Duo in the leg," Shut your pie hole grease monkey!"

*Sweatdrop*

"Did I miss something?" the last teen, who had returned from exploring the school asked.

"Oh, hi again Trowa, you didn't miss much, Duo insulted Wufei, Wufei hit Duo, Duo fell down, nothing new." Quatre replied to his question, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, ok."

"Duo, if you didn't insult Wufei, he wouldn't beat the crud*3* of you this often," Heero said in his, EVER, so common monotone voice, "Actually I think you could learn something from him."

Wufei poked Duo with his foot, "I don't believe he heard you Yuy," Wufei said still poking poor Duo, "But, thanks for the complement anyway."

Quatre and Trowa walked over to Duo. Trowa gave Quatre a piece of candy. Quatre put it right on front of Duo. Duo snapped awake and bit at the sweet morsel, catching it in his mouth,.......along with a few of Quatre's fingers. Quatre began screaming bloody murder while yelling,

"HE BIT ME!!! AHHHHHHH I SEE BLOOD!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Everyone besides Duo sweatdropped.

"Quatre calm down and let me see." said Trowa restraining the screaming teen.

"If Winner keeps up like this all he'll be is a locker stuffer for sure...." mumbled Wufei.

Trowa calmed Quatre down put a band-aid his 'poor fingers' and they went out to a Burger King to get something to eat.

"Fried foods are very repulsive." Wufei plainly stated, setting his cheese burger with extra ketchup and mustard on Duo's seat who was returning from the bathroom. Wufei looked at Quatre, Trowa, and Heero who all gave him that 'He's gonna be so pi$$ed at you!' look. He gave them that 'Am I supposed to be scared ?'look then smirked and whispered, "Payback's a bi*ch...."

Wufei put on a innocent face as Duo began to sit down *SMOOSH* Duo put on a disgusted face and glared at everyone, then looked down to see a red and yellow substance drip on the floor from under his butt. (Think about that and that could lead to a very sick picture.)

"Whoever did this will suffer a HORRIBLE fate, burning in the depths of the eternal hands of Hades, in the land of pain and suffering...." Duo said in a harsh voice clearly not of his own, with clenched teeth. Quatre looked scared and ran, Heero was feeling very uncomfortable and ran also,(OMG I CANT BELIEVE I WROTE THAT HEE-KUN'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!)Trowa shrugged his shoulders and ran off to. After that all h*ll broke loose. Wufei was left alone with the demonic Duo Maxwell, to feel the wrath of 'Shinigami'*4*. Duo tried his best to give Wufei a deathglare, nope, didn't work, Wufei was too busy laughing.

"You have insulted the pride of Shinigami, Chang Julain*5* Wufei!" Duo grabbed Wufei's ponytail and pulled with all his might, resulting in a cease of laughing.

"Maxwell, it was only a joke!" Wufei yelled at Duo.

"Oh really, I'm not laughing." Duo said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile outside Trowa had gathered the people from inside the fast food place, know the havoc those two could cause.

"Ten yen on Wufei." Heero said

"No way, 20 yen on Duo." Trowa replied.

*CRASH*"FEEL THE WRATH OF THE GREAT SHINIGAMI MORTAL HUMAN!!!!"*SNAP*

"Now that I think about it, 30 on Duo" Trowa stated.

*CRACK*"YOUR MESSING WITH THE MESSENGER OF JUSTICE AND INTEGRITY!!!!! PREPARE TO FALL AT MY FEET!!!"*sword clashing sound(What do you call that? =P)*

Duo broke through a window and ran outside, to everyone's horror, he looked very UN-human-like. Duo was wearing a long black cloak with the hood down. His hair was out of its braid, completely black with gold lighting stripes. His hands were like a dragon's, covered in scales and with sharp claws instead of fingernails. He carried with him, a scythe, a very sharp scythe with a faint stain of blood on it. He had on his back, two black and red scaled wings, each spreading 6 feet to the side. Lastly his eyes weren't that colbat blue color but a deep dark red, completely red, even the whites of his eyes, and were glowing. He let out a growl and turned to the others.

"Oh, no, He's out of control now,"

To Be Continued...........

IT's TOO SHORT!!!! WAAAAAAA.........I believe I am the only authoress to ever mix Humor and drama in one acti- SHORT STORY RRRRRRRrrrrrr!!!!*Throws pancakes and hits heero* oops...

Heero "Omae o korsu Tech-sama"

*Snaps fingers and his gun turns into a squirrel the squirrel bites him and runs off*

Heero" *sensored*'courtesy of Quatre-sama'*"

*1* Yes look into wufei's eyes when he's in the light their grey!

*2* For pplz with bad vocab this means asked

*3* Heero actually said shit but my parents made me change it

*4* The 'God of Death'

*5* Yes It's official! Wufei's middle name actually is Julain "Juu-lee-on"

well I'll try to finish this and Crimson Battlefield soon bye!


End file.
